yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoko Nakata
Info Shoko Nakata is one of CopperisticCreativity's female original characters that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shoko has bright hair that is tied in two buns on top of her head. Her eyes are blue. Persona Shoko is a Social Butterfly. She will pose cutely if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Personality Shoko Nakata sees the light in everyone, even in the darkest people. She can't bring herself to hate on anybody, no matter what they've done - strongly dislike, yes, but not hate. She's quite energetic, too, given how much she's dancing. Moreover, she shows her emotions by doing calligraphy, or choreography - you can say she's expressive, too. Not many people understand her way of sharing emotions, so she often has to explain her emotions. Nonetheless, she's quite forgetful, she forgets what she has to debate quite often or twists her words and she's also optimistic, gets distracted by things easily, thus, again, resulting in her dancing and forgetting things easily. Adding onto that, she's quite an airhead. Despite her airhead and forgetful side, Shoko can be quite of a leader and not afraid to step in. Relationships Jeong Ji hee - One of her best friend she dances with. Hisayo Kurosaki - Another best friend she dances with. Taro Yamada - Her crush. Akane Horiuchi - She is one of Shoko's friends. And vice-versa. Routine 7:00 - 7:10: She will walk to school and change her shoes 7:15 - 8:00: Attends club activities 8:30 - 1:00: Attends class 1:00 - 1:30: Spends time with her group of friends/band. 1:35 - 3:30: Attends class 3:30 - 4:00: She's cleaning her classroom with other students. 4:10 - 6:00: the event here Events Monday - Shoko will show Senpai some new dance moves. To sabotage the event, the player has to put some water which will cause her to slip OR the player can put bugs inside her uniform and make her look like as if she's untalented at dancing. Tuesday - Shoko brings some sweets from South Korea for Taro. The player can choose to poison Taro or Shoko. Wednesday - WIP Thursday - Shoko wants to show Taro some of Sasuredi's K-POP masterpieces and goes wherever she left the CD. The player can replace the CD with shit Taro doesn't like BEFORE Shoko takes the CD. Friday - Shoko and Taro will talk about stuff then Shoko goes to the toilet. The player can either drown her or frame her for murder by putting a bloody weapon inside her backpack. Quotes "What are you doing?"/"What happened with you?" - When the player is visibly insane or has blood "I am outta here!" - When she witnesses a murder "N.. no.. get away!" - When she witnesses one of her best friends' murder "Be careful!" - When she sees you carrying a weapon Backstory Shoko Nakata was born in South Korea along with Jeong Ji hee. They were known for their dancing/choreography aptitudes since the age of 10 and she was also homeschooled in South Korea. She often went to dancing/choreography studios, shows and competitions together with her band. At the age of 15, she has moved to Japan due to a concert, and since then she preffered to stay in Japan. That's how she attends Akademi High/any other Japanese highschool now. Trivia * Shoko was originally going to be a talented actress who can do choreography and calligraphy, however this idea has been scrapped. * Shoko has an aptitude at calligraphy and choreography. * She appears in the 9th week, along with her band who are also her best friends (yes, Osoro appears in 10th week in my fanon.) * I haven't thought of her South Korean name. * Her best friends know about her crush on Taro - they stalk her and Taro to see how it's going between them two. * Jeong Ji hee and Hisayo Kurosaki are obstacles for the player. Gallery Shoko.png |Her old deisgn. ShokoOutline.png|An outline of Shoko. ShokoNEWDesign.png|Shoko's newest design + Kisekae. Category:OCs Category:CopperisticCreativity's OCs Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Fanon Rivals Category:2nd Years Category:Debate Club